Merkwürdiges
by oOpsychzeeOo
Summary: Severus Snape verlebt eine seltsame Unterrichtsstunde...und hofft dabei auf das Ende der Welt


**Disclaimer**:

_Die FanFic- Autorin weist in diesem Disclaimer darauf hin, dass ihr weder die Charaktere, noch Handlungsorte sowie Ideen - außer die zu dieser FanFiction- nicht ihr gehören, sondern sie hat das alles nur ausgeliehen._

_ Die Rechte liegen bei der ursprünglichen Autorin._

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

**Merkwürdiges**

Es war einer dieser gewöhnlichen Schultag in Hogwarts, der wohl legendärsten Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei Großbritanniens.

Auch für Severus Snape, der seines Zeichens Lehrer für Zaubertränke an dieser außergewöhnlichen Schule war, war es ein ganz gewöhnlicher Morgen, als er missgelaunt, wie jeden verfluchten Morgen seines verdammten Lebens, in seinen Hauspantoffeln der Wärme seines alten Schulbettes entstieg.

Noch nicht richtig wach taumelte er mehr, als dass er schritt, in die einigermaßen beleuchtete Düsternis seines Badezimmers in den tiefsten Tiefen der Kerker des alten Schlosses.  
Er hatte es vorgezogen seine Räume weit entfernt von den anderen Lehrern der Schule zu wissen, schon allein aus dem einfachen Grund, das er einige einfach nicht ausstehen konnte.

Ebenso wie viele seiner Schüler, die vor allem dem Hause Gryffindor angehörig waren, schafften es auf seinen persönlichen Index.  
Allen voran Harry Potter; dieser stand ganz weit oben auf der Liste, einfach weil er existierte, gleich nach Neville Longbottom, der dort geführt wurde, weil er einfach nur unfähig war; eine traurige Existenz eines reinblütigen Zauberers.  
Bevor er sich gedanklich weiter auf den folgenden Unterricht einschießen konnte (also mit Hermione Granger weiter machen konnte, so wie das ewigen Anhängsel Weasley dem VI), wurde er von einem sich materialisierenden Hauselfen unterbrochen.

Dobby war nicht von den Hogwartshauselfen, den er am wenigsten tolerieren mochte.

Er war mit Harry Potter befreundet! Das sagt doch schon alles.

Außerdem verdankte er dem brillengesichtigen Ritter mit Retterkomplex seine Freiheit von der ewig- grauenvollen Versklavung der Malfoys, was ihn dazu veranlasste in geradezu heuchlerische, kriecherisch lächerliche beinahe schwärmerische Verehrung auszubrechen, nur um anschließend anzufangen lauthals zu heulen. Wie eine nervtötende Sirene (damit waren gleichermaßen die sagenhaft magisch schönen Frauen, wie auch jene eines Feuerwehrautos gemeint).

Heulen, eine Sache, die Severus Snape _verabscheute_.

Kurzum Snape konnte ihn einfach nicht leiden und der Elf ihn ebenfalls nicht, deswegen war auch verwundert, was er bei Merlins Bart von ihm wollte.

„Professor, Sir", piepste der Hauself und richtet seine Telleraugen auf die missgelaunte Nachteule vor ihm.

„Dobby soll Ihnen das Essen bringen, Sir."

Essen? Er nahm es doch immer in der großen Halle zu sich und das sagte er dem penetranten glubschäugigen Etwas vor sich auch.

„Sir, Dobby bittet um Vergebung, Sir, aber Professor Snape hat das Frühstück verpasst, deswegen hat Professor Dumbledore angeordnet, Dobby soll Essen bringen, aber er hat nicht gesagt, welches deswegen hat Dobby hier eine Auswahl."

Der Zaubertränkemeister besah sich seine Frühstücksplatte und entschied sich für ein eher harmloses Stück Nahrung, dass unscheinbar am Rand der sonst schreiend bunten Auswahl des Hauselfes lag.

Dieser verschwand daraufhin wieder, was den Professor daran erinnerte, dass er sich seit Jahren zum ersten Mal zu seinem eigenen Unterricht beeilen musste, obwohl Schüler quälen zu seinem persönlichen Freizeitspaß zählen konnte. So kam er abgehetzt, aber äußerlich ruhig und wie üblich als fledermausartige Gewitterwolke getarnt zu seinem Unterricht und konnte schon die erste Strafarbeit an den Gryffindor zu verteilen, der es schaffte alles in die Luft zu jagen oder wahlweise in Brand zu stecken, Finken oder Inken oder so ähnlich.

Man konnte schließlich nicht von ihm verlangen, dass er sich die Namen all dieser untalentierten, sein Leben zur Hölle machenden_ Optimisten_ (widerlich!) merkte.

Das wäre ja noch schöner.

Nach diesem ersten Entspannungsritual stand er vor der teilweise schon geschockten, teilweise belustigten Klasse. Merlin weiß warum Slytherin und Gryffindor immer miteinander Zaubertränke hatten, er konnte sich kaum an eine Zeit erinnern, als es noch nicht so gewesen war. Konnte aber auch an Dumbledore liegen, dieser hielt wohl die Konfrontationstherapie für optimal, um ein besseres Häuserklima zu schaffen.

Man sollte ihm vielleicht mal sagen, natürlich nur, wenn man mächtig genug wäre, dass dies wohl kaum eine Lösung darstellte. Und eher zu Frustration, okay vielleicht auch zur Freude, der Lehrperson führte.

Zufrieden sah er wie sich Longbottom versuchte hinter Granger zu verstecken, die ihn mit ersten braunen Augen besonders intensiv musterte, ja beinahe anstarrte. Verwirrt zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und erschreckte damit den trotteligen Gryffindor, der sich noch tiefer in den Stuhl versenkte.  
Während er die Zutaten an die Tafel schrieb, nahm er verstörende Laute wahr.

Überrascht drehte er sich um, denn in seiner Klasse wurde nie wirklich nie - und sollte es auch nur einer wagen daran zu denken- ... ge_kichert_.

Doch jetzt erstickte beinahe ein Großteil der Klasse an den in den Mund gestopften Umhängen.

Sogar Slytherins!

Bei Salazars verfluchten Unterhosen!

Sein Gesicht verwandelte sich von Graupel in Hagel, aber auch das schien seine Schüler nicht abschrecken zu können.

Einige waren bereits von ihren Stühlen gefallen, andere aber liefen schon blau an.

Ha, das geschah ihnen recht, sollten sie sterben und ihn endlich nicht mehr mit ihrer unerwünschten Präsenz belästigen und zu ... und zu ... _kichern_ ... .

Eine weitere Sache, die Severus Snape aus tiefster Tiefe seines dunklen Herzens, aus den Abgründen seiner schwarzen Seele, aus der Finsternis seines dämmrigen Magens ... _verachtete_.

Aber halt, das ging auch nicht, sonst würde er mit dem Schulleiter wohl Probleme kriegen, seinen Job verlieren.

Ehemaliger Todesser, der Schüler im Unterricht ersticken ließ, würde sich wohl nicht sonderlich ansehnlich auf seinen sonst makellosen Zeugnissen hervorheben.

„Finnigan," aha genau so hieß der Brandstifter, „nehmen Sie Ihren Umhang aus dem Mund und fangen Sie an zu atmen. Zwanzig Punkte Abzug wegen Lehrerbeleidigung. Sie auch Mr Grabbe."

„Wie wir bekommen auch Punkte abgezogen?" Draco Malfoy starrte seinen Lieblingsprofessor in blanken Horror an. Zumindest unterband diese Stille das nervtötende Gekicher.

Das „Natürlich nicht" blieb ihm im Halse stecken, als sich seine langen Haare in dem herabhängenden, längst vergessene und mit zahlreichen Doxy- Skeletten übersäten Leuchter verfingen.

„Hier Professor, ich kann Ihnen ein Haarband leihen," bot ihm eine von den McGonagalls Schützlingen hilfreich an. Er starrte mit vollem Entsetzen auf dem Traum von Silber, Pink und Glitter. Das war doch nicht ihr ernst? Schon allein für das Angebot würde es Nachsitzen geben.

„Natürlich, Professor, Sir, wann hätten Sie denn Zeit?" Hatte er das jetzt laut gesagt, ein Blick in die Augen der Gryffindor und er konnte sich seine Frage mit eine lauten „Ja" gedanklich selbst beantworten.

Wahhhhh...s? War das jetzt ...? Seine dunklen, bohrenden Augen brachen sich ihre Bahnen  
in den unterbelichteten Geist dieser niederen Kreatur, doch er konnte nichts Auffälliges außer den Gedanken an die neuste Haarshampoomarke für extra glänzendes Haar nichts Außergewöhnliches finden.

Dafür würde Gryffindor Punkte verlieren, und zwar nicht wenige. Innerlich rieb er sich schon die Hände, doch dazu kam er nicht mehr, denn in diesem Moment stolzierte ein weißer Pudel über den Tisch von Gregory Goyle, der sich daraufhin schreiend an Millicent Bulstrode klammerte. In Slytherin war es allgemein bekannt, das weiße Pudel Boten des Todes waren, wenn man an Unsinn glaubte. Und Professor Snape gehörte nicht zu dieser Kategorie. Er schnaubte nur verächtlich über so viel unverhohlene Blödheit.

„Reißen Sie sich zusammen, Mr. Goyle. Und Sie," er zeigte dabei auf Lavender, die gerade den verschmähten Haargummi in ihrer Robe verstaute.

„Bringen Sie das dort hier raus," doch dort, wo soeben noch der Pudel gewesen war, lag nun eine Minisense und der große kräftige Beschützer des einzigen Malfoyerbens fiel in Ohnmacht auf den Boden, dabei riss er seine Hauskameradin mit sich, deren Kessel kippte daraufhin um. Der Inhalt ergoss sich auf die Kleidung des schwelenden Unheils, auch bekannt als Tränkemeister und Slytherinhauslehrers.

Sein Zauberstab bereinigte die Unordnung fasst sofort, doch es rettete ihn nicht von diesem Geräusch. Lachen. In seinem Unterricht. Schon wieder.  
Gerade wollte er eine Böe frostiger Bemerkungen über angemessenes Verhalten im Unterricht machen, als ihm schon wieder diese Person etwas vor die krumme, lange Nase hielt.

„Miss Brown mit dieser Nase wurde ich geboren, schon allein wegen Ihrer Anmaßung mich darauf zu verweisen sollte ich Sie ..."

„Schauen Sie Ihre Haare an!" Unterbrach ein niederes Wesen, auch als Schüler bekannt, seinen wichtigen Monolog.

Als er sah, was sie meinte, musste er an sich halten, um nicht auf der Stelle in Tränen auszubrechen.

Seine schönen fettigen Haare waren mit pinken Strähnen verunziert, während der Rest in äußerst gepflegten Zustand seidig glatt glänzte!

„Wirklich Professor, ich leihe Ihnen auch gerne mein Haarpflegeset. Ich dachte schon bei ihren Haaren wäre alles vergebens." Dieses weniger hilfreiche Kommentar kam von seinem ehemaligen Lieblingsschüler aus Slytherin.

„Allerdings würde ich sie nicht Ton in Ton mit meiner Robe trage", fügte schon wieder diese vorlaute Göre hinzu. Sie wurde sofort auf den Index gesetzt, direkt vor Granger, die ungewöhnlich still vor sich hinstarrte. Oder blickte sie gerade verträumt Vincent Grabbe an? Nein, sie war zwar eine Gryffindor, aber nicht so verzweifelt.

Ton in Ton? Robe?

Der Meister der Tränke, gefürchteter als jedes Schlossgespenst, schlimmer als Peeves und der Blutige Baron zusammengenommen, Schreck der Hufflepuffs, trug eine rosa Robe.

Tränen erschienen jetzt als wirklich annehmbare Alternative.

Oder inszenierter Massenselbstmord. So könnte er seine Hände in Unschuld waschen. Bevor er sich noch an den Gedanken gewöhnen konnte all seine Probleme auf einmal loszuwerden, schrie Neville Longbottom glücklich auf und tanzte den Moonwalk.

„Was soll dieses affige Theater Mr. Longbottom? Setzen Sie uns endgültig über ihre geistige Minderbemittelbarkeit in Kenntnis?" Und sein Schüler würde grün um die Nasenspitz.

Ha, er konnte es noch, auch mit rosa Robe war er noch ein Schülerschreck. Nun ja, mit einem Blick auf die übrigen Schüler, die mühsam versuchten wieder auf ihre Plätze zu kriechen, bei Leuten, die sowieso schon umfielen, wenn man sie nur mal kurz anhauchte.

„Nein," was kein Stottern? Severus Snape war not _amused, „aber ich hab den Zaubertrank richtig gebraut." _

Und tatsächlich vor dem König der Stolperfallen stieg feiner grüner Rauch aus dem dampfend Kessel, in dem sich eine zartrosa Brühe befand, ganz genau so, wie es an der Tafel stand.  
Nun war es klar. Die Welt ging unter. Und er würde gleich anfangen zu ...

„-nape?"

Plötzlich blickte er in das Gesicht von Minerva McGonagall.

Abrupt setzte er sich auf und wäre mit der ehemaligen Gryffindor um ein Haar zusammengestoßen. Eilig strich er sich über die Haare. Sie fühlten sich schwer an und erheblich kürzer. Gut

.

„Ah Severus, du bist endlich wach," kam die sanfte Stimme des Schulleiters aus dem Hintergrund.

Wach? Er musste blinzeln.

„Ja, du hast den ganzen Tag durchgeschlafen," kam es äußerst amüsiert zurück.

Geschlafen?

„Ich musste den Schülern freigeben, aber ich bin mir sicher du wirst das nacharbeiten könne."

Moment, war das so was wie Nachsitzen? Mit seinen Schülern?

Und in diesem Augenblick hoffte er wirklich das die Welt untergehen würde.

Jetzt.

Auf der Stelle.

Sofort.

...

Aber die Welt drehte sich weiter.

Dummer Longbottom. Dämlicher Potter. Verfluchte Schülerband, sie waren noch der Nagel zu seinem vorzeitigen Sarg.

Er würde schlafen gehen.

...

Verdammt.

Er war nicht müde. Er konnte nicht schlafen.

Warum musste sich die Welt auch weiterdrehen?

Und die Moral von der Geschichte traue einem Hauselfen nicht.

Vor allem nicht, wenn er mit Harry Potter befreundet ist.

ooOOoo

Irgendwo im Gryffindorturm niste dieser unaufhörlich. Seine beiden besten Freunden sahen dieser fünfminütigen Attacke besorgt zu.

„Ehrlich Harry, du solltest du Madam Pomfrey gehen", meinte Ginny.

„Das ist schon nicht mehr gesund", meldete sich sein rothaariger Freund zu Wort.

„Ich glaube ihr habt recht, muss mir wohl was am See eingefangen haben, als wir diese Freistunden hatten", merkte der Junge- der - lebt- aber- nicht- zur- Ruhe- kommt an.

„War schon komisch das die alte Fledermaus nicht da war," kam es von Ron. „Jah, glaubt ihr, es hatte was mit ihr- wisst- schon zu tun?"

Während sich die Freunde noch den Kopf auf dem weg zu der Krankenschwester zerbrachen, pfiff ein kleines, kugeläugiges Wesen in den Tiefen des Schlosses ein Loblied auf Weasleys Zauberhafte Scherzartikel und verstreute den Rest des Schlaftrunks unter seinem kleinen schönen Schaukelbettchen. Heute Nacht würde er mal gut schlafen; und der Zauberer einmal wach liegen, denn sein Schnarchen war eine Höllenqual für die empfindlichen Ohre des zart besaitenden Wesens.

E N D E

oder

Nein es ist nicht der Weltuntergang, die Erde dreht sich noch.

_A/N:_

_An dieser Stelle danke nochmal an meine Schwester, die sich die Zeit genommen hat um die FF durchzulesen._

_Und ich hoffe ihr hattet alle soviel Spaß beim Lesen wie ich beim Schreiben, auch die Schwarzleser ;3_


End file.
